riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Writers
__TOC__ Palladium Books® Staff Writers Kevin Siembieda is an artist, writer, designer, and publisher of role-playing games, as well as being the founder and president of Palladium Books. In addition to final copy editing, Kevin has a hand in every product published at Palladium Books. Additionally, he has been published in several products prior to Palladium Books, such as A + Comics, and produced art and cartography for the Judges Guild and other early role-playing industry products. Resources * Wikipedia article on Kevin Siembieda * Palladium Books Company Profile According to Kevin Siembieda, Erick Wujcik is a true game design genius. Erick was the man behind Palladium RPGs and sourcebooks like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles® RPG, numerous TMNT sourcebooks, After the Bomb® RPG, Ninjas & Superspies, Mystic China, Rifts® China 1 & 2, Revised RECON® and his own published game, Amber Diceless, among others. He and Kevin Siembieda have been close friends since 1979 when they met through a role-playing group and soon after helped found the Detroit Gaming Center. Sadly, Erick passed away on June 7, 2008, from complications related to pancratic and liver cancer. The website dedicate to Erick Wujcik can be found at http://www.erickwujcik.com. Bio and Book Credits Todd Yoho has written Rifts® Dinosaur Swamp and Adventures in Dinosaur Swamp as well as several bits of adventure/source material in The Rifter®. Palladium Books® Freelance Writers He writes, he sings, he G.M.s, he loves film and videogames, and he thinks he’s good at fooze ball and ping pong. Brandon made a splash with his first book, Rifts® Madhaven, with co-author, Taylor White, and again on Triax 2, and have plans for more Rifts® titles. Brandon is friendly and easy to talk with about anything from breaking in at Palladium, writing, and music to philosophy and theology. Carmen Bellaire is part crazy man, part Game Master, part writer and parts unknown. He is the writer behind Splicers® and Powers Unlimited 1, 2, and 3, and has contributed to numerous other Palladium titles including Rifts® Ultimate Edition, Naruni Wave Two and Rifts® Merc Ops. Carmen has spent the last year writing a fantasy novel for children. Could Carmen be the next J.K. Rowling? Kevin Siembieda wouldn’t be surprised, it’s that good. Carl Gleba hit the scene smoking a few years back with Dimension Book 6: Three Galaxies followed by Megaverse® Builder. Carl’s latest epic endeavor is the Minion War Crossover Series. On top of being a dynamic writer, Carl is an excellent Game Master Taylor White is a student film-maker by day, writer and gamer by night. Taylor made a splash with his first book, Rifts® Madhaven, with co-author, Brandon Aten, and the two did it again with Triax 2. Josh Sinsapaugh has been contributing to The Rifter® for years, but is about to leap into writing sourcebooks, with three books tentatively on the schedule: Rifts® Deep South, Rifts® Dark Woods and Rifts® Voodoo, co-written with John Philpott. Jason Richards struck gold with his first book, Rifts® Arzno, and is hoping to do so again with a sourcebook for Rifts® Chaos Earth. Jason is an outspoken Palladium supporter online, an excellent Game Master and one of Palladium’s many talented young writers. John Philpott has been contributing to The Rifter® for years, but is about to leap into writing sourcebooks with three books tentatively on the schedule. Rifts® Deep South, Rifts® Dark Woods and Rifts® Voodoo, co-written with Josh Sinsapaugh. Jason Marker is one of Palladium’s hot new talents. Jason has contributed a few things to The Rifter® and is an excellent writer currently working on a BTS-2 Sourcebook as well being a professional photographer, gamer, G.M. and Megaversal Ambassador. Randi Cartier has contributed material to Adventures on the High Seas, The Rifter®, and is currently working on two new Palladium Fantasy sourcebooks. Bio and Book Credits Bio and Book Credits Bio and Book Credits Bio and Book Credits Irvin Jackson is one of the company's lead writers and has taken the reins on the Robotech role-playing game line. He has written The Robotech New Generation and Robotech Genesis Pits sourcebook, and co-wrote the Nightbane Survival Guide. He has also done a number of Rifter articles and artwork, including the cover of Rifter #56. He is a professional journalist and news reporter and an up-and-coming artist and 3d modeller. His art has appeared in collectible card games and video games. Bio and Book Credits Mike Leonard discovered RPGs in 1988 when collecting Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comics drew him to the cover art for Mutants Down Under. Before long he had collected almost all of Palladium's books and started running games for his class mates. He didn't know it at the time, but Mike had Asperger's Syndrome, which explained his social difficulties. Today he credits Palladium Books RPGs for helping him to overcome his autism, as inspiring him to master playing different kinds of characters drove him to figure out what makes 'normal' people tick. Today Mike lives in rural Missouri with his beautiful wife and three amazing kids, and is always looking for ways to add to his body of work in Palladium Books' catalog. Original designer of the official character sheets (found on the cutting-room floor of www.palladiumbooks.com) for RIFTS and Palladium Fantasy 2E, he also designed the RIFTS Game Master Screens. Resting on his laurels for more than ten years, he re-entered the freelancer pool with a pair of pinups in Rifter 43 (Evie and Shana the Twin-Axe), followed by a short story in Rifter 44 (Chrysalis, accompanied by a piece of art), the cover of Rifter 46, the cover of Rifter 49, a four page comic (written and illustrated) in Rifter 50, the cover of Rifter 54, interior art for Rifter 55 (Dark Day Chronicles Volume 3), and both the cover and some interior art of Rifter 58. Currently Mike is developing Palladium Fantasy Paper Miniatures and working on adapting The Tombs of Gersidi from first edition Palladium Fantasy to Second Edition. Bio and Book Credits Bio and Book Credits Bio and Book Credits Category:Company Info